


[Podfic] We Killed a Dragon Last Night

by DeliberateDisguises



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliberateDisguises/pseuds/DeliberateDisguises
Summary: Will remembers falling.He wakes up months before Jack got him to work for him. Months before he met Hannibal for the first time.Free from his past he decides to change events and meet Hannibal again.





	[Podfic] We Killed a Dragon Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> Opening/Closing music: Reverie of the Watchers by The Aurora Principle

Hello and welcome to my second-ever foray into podfic for the Hannibal fandom! I read this story, and its sequel, a while back and I loved them so much I wanted to try my hand at narrating it! I hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed making it.

The link below is for Chapter 1 only. I will do my best to update regularly with future chapters. **And I am always hoping to improve my narrating skills, as well as your listening experience, so constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think!**

**Length:** 1:07:00  
**File Size:** 153MB  
**Download:** Mediafire [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nmh9ns9yc2ij06j/Chapter_1_FINAL.mp3/file)

 

(If you enjoyed this, and you are looking for more Hannibal podfic, my first podfic for the fandom can be found under my other username: [falls_the_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falls_the_shadow/pseuds/falls_the_shadow))


End file.
